Réapprendre à
by Hagu-chan
Summary: Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de luimême. La mort de son parrain, la fuite inexplicable de Dumbledore...qui veut donc le voir redevenir le Survivant ?
1. Chapter 1: Entre enlèvement et Sauvetage

**Sous-Vivant (Réapprendre à )**

**Auteur :** Hagu-chan

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Ratting :** M. (pour plus tard)

**Résumé : **Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La mort de son parrain, la fuite de Dumbledore

Ecouteurs vissés à mes oreilles, j'avance au gré de la musique. Chanson(s) écoutée(s) pour ce chapitre : Our Farewell (Within Temptation) , Chasin Cars (Snow Patrol)

_**Chapitre 01** Entre_ _Enlèvement et Sauvetage_

Privet Drive. N°… Résidence des Dursley. Le 19 août.

Une journée ensoleillée. Contrairement à tous les autres jours de ce mois maudit.

Harry serrait ses genoux contre lui. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. La mort de son parrain, la fuite inexplicable de Dumbledore. Il s'en voulait. Et il se punissait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tout était (_forcément_) de sa faute. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter. Il buvait un peu, mais il était vraiment affaibli. Cependant, il faisait tellement peur avec son regard entre vide et folie, que même les Dursley ne le dérangeaient pas.

Il ne s'occupait plus d'Edwidge non plus. La chouette semblait elle aussi dépérir. Ses plumes étaient abîmées aux extrémités, elle semblait malade, très fatiguée. Elle n'avait presque pas de nourriture. Parfois, Dudley lui apportait une poignée de graines, puis s'enfuyait après l'avoir déposée dans la mangeoire. La chouette lui fichait la frousse, mais son air majestueux l'impressionnait. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à braver sa peur...et à nourrir le pauvre animal.

9h24. La sonnette retentit. Le père ouvre la porte.

- Oui?

Un jeune homme est sur le pas de le porte. Monsieur Dursley observe celui qui le dérange pendant son petit déjeuner. Un pantacourt noir, un débardeur argent deux fois trop grand pour lui. La mode... et une casquette vissée sur des cheveux clairs, qui lui masque une partie du visage.

- Y'a un mec qui vient de se barrer avec votre bagnole.

- QUOI !

M. Dursley se précipite dehors, aussitôt imité par sa femme. Une odeur de brûlé vient frôler les narines du jeune homme.

- Même pas capable de faire une cuisine convenable.

Dudley, attiré par l'odeur, dévale en courrant les escaliers. Son poids, quoique quelque peu diminué, fait encore vibrer le pauvre escalier. Sur la dernière marche, il est arrêté par une baguette pointée vers lui.

- Où est-il !

Dudley regarde la baguette, bouche bée. Les souvenirs de ce genre de baguette...sa queue en tire-bouchon et la tante gonflée à bloc. Ne pas mentir. Surtout pas.

- Où est Potter!

- Dans...dans le placard...sous l'escalier...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-dedans !

- Il s'y est enfermé tout seul !

Le jeune homme range sa baguette et ouvre la porte du placard. Ce qu'il voit le pétrifie de stupeur. Au moins 10secondes.

Ce n'est plus le Survivant qui est là, face à lui. C'est…une...une...une espèce de "sous-vivant"

Des cheveux en bataille plus que d'habitude, un peu de poussière de l'escalier, ses lunettes fêlées sur le nez. Plus prostré qu'assit, la tête basse, le regard vide. Il n'a plus rien de sa grandeur de sa hargne. Même ses yeux d'un vert lumineux semblent s'être voilés.

Le sorcier s'approche. Harry n'a même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte. Sans bruit, il s'accroupi face au Survivant. Et lui enlève ses lunettes. Avec le plus de douceur possible. Cela fait (_enfin_) réagir Harry.

- Qui...

Le regard d'Harry, quoique sans aucun doute possible ternis, a toujours cette intensité. Il a toujours ce regard puissant, envoûtant. Il aperçoit une casquette, cachant un visage, près du sien. Tellement prêt qu'il le voit clairement.

- Qui est là?

Dudley voit le jeune intrus s'agenouiller pour regarder Harry. Sans prévenir, il passe ses bras autour du corps d'Harry et ...

Crack!

Plus personne. Il s'assied sur les marches, la respiration saccadée. Il se gifle. Et regarde autour de lui. La casquette du garçon, elle, est toujours là. Il la prend doucement, pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle.

Crack!

Il sursaute. Le sorcier vient de réapparaître. Ses cheveux blonds si clairs ne sont plus cachés.

- C'est pas...je voulais pas la...

- Où sont ses affaires?

Malgré son cerveau bloqué par la peur et liquéfié par la télévision, Dudley comprend immédiatement.

- A l'étage...première porte à...

Sans attendre une réponse plus détaillée, il monte et ouvre une porte. La chambre est rangée. Trop bien peut-être. La poussière a déjà commencé à s'accumuler sur les livres. Il réduit d'un sort toutes les affaires d'Harry, pour les fourrer ensuite dans sa poche.

- EEK! EEK!

Il tourne la tête.

- La chouette blanche... Edwidge...

Ladite chouette essaie de battre des ailes pour l'effrayer. Mais c'est sont état qui attire l'attention du sorcier.

- Potter…même pas foutu de t'occuper de ta meilleure amie.

Il tend la main. Edwidge le mord. Un sourire douloureux naît sur les lèvres du sorcier.

- T'es en moins mauvais état que je pensais. Tant mieux.

Il saisit la cage et transplane à nouveau, pour rejoindre le survivant, endormi.

- Insonorus.

Le sort d'insonorisation est peu étendu. Seulement autour du jeune survivant, endormi.

- Tu n'as plus de Survivant que le nom...

Il se débarrasse rapidement de ses vêtements moldus (qu'il trouve ridicule) pour s'habiller de noir. Comme il en a l'habitude.

- Daliah!

Une elfe de maison entre dans la chambre.

- Oui, jeune maître?

- Emmène cette chouette avec Sanayan. Dis aux deux elfes de bien s'en occuper.

- Oui jeune maître.

- Et dis aux autres de ne plus prononcer notre nom. Juste "maître".

- Bien maître Malfoy.

Les yeux gris du garçon le foudroient.

- Saches que ça faut aussi pour toi.

* * *

Voilà mon premier Chapitre. J'essaie d'y aller doucement, c'est ma première fic... envoyez-moi des reviews SVP ! 

Hagu-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 Des Elfes Capricieux

**Sous-Vivant (Réapprendre à)**

**Auteur :** Hagu-chan

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M. (pour plus tard)

**Résumé : **Harry est enlevé alors qu'il déprime chez les Dursley. Par qui ? (Seul lui l'ignore…) Comment se passe son réveil ?

_Ecouteurs vissés à mes oreilles, j'avance au gré de la musique. _

**Chanson(s) écoutée(s) pour ce chapitre :** How to Save a Life (The Fray) , Lips of An Angel (Hinder), Where is your Heart (Kelly Clarkson) etc…

_**Chapitre 02** Des elfes capricieux. _

11h37. Harry rouvre les yeux dans un décor assez agréable, quoique trop grand. Une chambre, apparemment, mais aussi grande que tout le rez-de-chaussée des Dursley. Une chambre aux tons clairs, avec des meubles noirs ou tout du moins sombres.

Il tend la main pour attraper ses lunettes. Par habitude. Il tâtonne un peu, puis finit par mettre la main dessus.

_- ... vous pensez qu'il est réveillé? _

Un petite voix, peu assurée. Il enfile ses lunettes. Elles ont été réparées magiquement.

- Oui, je suis réveillé. Qui... ?

Il cherche d'où venait la voix. Deux petits elfes de maison le regardent fixement, de leurs grands yeux ronds. Une fille, apparemment. Un grand nez, ressemblant un petit peu à un chien. Son regard surtout. Pétillant.

Il y a aussi un garçon. Plus inquiet, certainement un petit peu plus ancien. Un regard plus froid aussi.

- Où… où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans la chambre du maître.

Harry s'assied doucement sur le bord du lit, pour se rendre enfin compte qu'il ne porte plus qu'un caleçon rouge, en hommage aux gryffondors, sa seule famille restante. Cette seule pensée manque de le faire retomber dans sa torpeur. Mais il se reprend.

_J'étais pas en caleçon tout à l'heure ! … où je suis ? … c'est qui ce maître ? _

Les questions tournent à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Mais ses journées de jeûnes l'ont affaibli. Autant physiquement que moralement. Il a perdu son calme d'antan, ainsi que de son charisme. … encore quelque chose qui le mine. Son esprit, quoique nourrit de questions et de souvenirs, semble lui aussi anémié. Il se recentre vers les deux elfes de maison.

- On est chez votre maître, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et… c'est qui, votre maître ?

- Le maître, c'est le maître.

Harry se frotte les yeux, faisant remonter légèrement ses lunettes. (sur le bord, comme beaucoup de ceux qui ont des lunettes, quand on dit quelque chose qui nous fait passer pour un con… ou qui les énerve… quand ils essaient de rester stoïque… vous voyez ? ) Il les réajuste presque aussitôt.

- Oui… je voudrai savoir son nom.

- Le maître ne veut pas qu'on le prononce.

L'esprit d'Harry tente de déclencher l'alarme.

_Danger ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Harry casse-toi d'ici, c'est pas normal ! _

Cela semble être entendu, en partie, par l'intéressé.

- Il faut… que je rentre.

Il se lève.

- Je vais le prévenir de mon départ.

La petite elfe s'avance vers lui.

- Mais nous ne voulons pas vous ennuyer, nous…

- Riya !

Un 3e elfe de maison s'approche. Plus ancien, apparemment. Plus grand que les autres elfes, un peu voûté.

- Le jeune maître nous a demandé de vous surveiller. C'est ce que nous faisons.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance.

- Il vous a préparé ceci.

Il désigne de son grand doigt fin une pile de vêtements, fraîchement repassés.

- … merci mais…

- Et il a fait préparer votre déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

Il se lève. Mais Riya se place devant lui. Il est plus grand qu'Harry. Ses yeux noirs et immenses, comme des boules de billard numéro 8, le fixent d'un regard vide.

_Alerte ! Alerte ! _

La stature de Riya force Harry à se rasseoir.

- Vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre sans vous être douché, habillé, et avoir déjeuné.

Harry tente de paraître sûr de lui. Pari difficile, avec son mal de crâne qui pointe.

- Je ne suis pas un des elfes de cette maison. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de partir. Je suis libre de mes propres choix.

- Vous n'avez pas compris monsieur.

Il tourne la tête. L'elfe garçon s'approche doucement, un peu intimidé.

- Le maître nous a demandé de veiller sur vous comme il l'a fait jusqu'ici.

- … jusqu'ici ? Je n'ai dormi que… 2heures ! C'est un peu court pour…

- Vous avez dormi toute la journée d'hier. Vous étiez en proie à des cauchemars. Le maître vous a veillé toute la nuit. Et vous a fait boire une potion d'« attrape rêve ».

- Oui. S'il vous plaît. Le jeune maître nous a sauvés. Le maître… l'ancien maître je veux dire, il voulait nous abandonner, alors le jeune maître nous a prit à son service.

- J'ai compris !

Harry entre dans la salle de bain. Surprise de taille. Une baignoire. Une douche. Tout dans cette maison est immense.

- Prenez votre temps. Je pose vos vêtements ici.

Il ferme la porte. Harry regarde la baignoire. La dernière fois qu'il a prit un bain, il a failli se noyer. Quelqu'un l'en avait empêché. Mais cette fois… il est seul. Il s'approche de la baignoire. Mais un sort le repousse.

_Il est encore trop tôt pour mourir. _

Il secoue la tête. Sa migraine empire.

- Ok, je vais juste prendre une douche… juste une douche.

Il enlève son caleçon (tilt !), et ouvre les robinets. Une giclée d'eau froide le fait tressaillir, et reculer.

- Putain c'est froid !

Il entre sous le jet d'eau, cette fois à la bonne température.

**OoOoO**

Au même endroit, un mètre cinquante plus loin, bien caché par la cape d'invisibilité « empruntée » à son « invité », Draco observe la scène.

Ses yeux gris sont rivés au corps d'Harry. Mais pas à son entrejambe, ni à ses fesses, pourtant fermes sans être trop musclées. (j'avoue, il a regardé un instant. Qui aurait résisté ? Levez la main ! …personne ? Bon)

Non. Ce que Draco observe, ce sont toutes les marques qui parsèment le corps du jeune brun.

Certaines sont accidentelles, comme ces quelques plaies pas encore cicatrisées sur ses jambes fines.

D'autres sont liées à des bagarres de sortie de boîte, comme ces bleus qu'il a sur les bras.

Ces griffes que certaines filles ont laissées sur le dos du jeune homme, quand elles gémissaient sous lui alors qu'il tentait d'oublier son parrain en train de sombrer dans le néant.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à tolérer ces griffes. Mais à présent, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Les scarifications le long de ses bras l'inquiétaient plus. Celles qu'il s'était faites lui-même. Les entailles à ses poignets. D'abord de simples éraflures, pour se faire peur. Puis un peu plus poussées, pour voir. Juste pour voir.

Et un soir où le désespoir l'avait acculé, il avait été jusqu'au bout.

Cette femme sans nom et sans visage, dans la boîte, qui l'aborde. Cette chambre d'hôtel minable. Les gémissements de cette femme. Tout semblait aller. Comme toujours.

Ça avait dérapé avec la dispute d'à côté. Les cris, les objets brisés. Des hurlements. Et tout lui était revenu d'un bloc.

Sirius mort. Sa seule famille. Ron dans un piteux état. Sa responsabilité. SA responsabilité.

Pris de nausées, Harry s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Il avait cherché sa lame de rasoir, dans son jeans. Et il s'était entaillé les veines.

Draco était venu l'aider. Il avait arrêté l'hémorragie, il l'avait soigné. Harry était inconscient, il ne savait pas qui l'avait aidé.

Les marques ne sont plus guère apparentes à présent. En se penchant, on pourrait les voir. Et encore…

Apparemment, (et au grand soulagement de Draco) il ne se blessait plus. Mais il était tombé dans une léthargie inquiétante.

Mais Draco était décidé à le remettre sur les rails.

Il devait redevenir Harry Potter, le Survivant. Et il ferait tout pour y arriver.

_Tu entends Potter ? Tout. Même si ça doit me coûter la vie. _

**OoOoO**

Harry tourne la tête, se sentant observé. Personne. Il finit rapidement de se doucher, se sèche, et s'habille.

- Monsieur, votre repas est servi.

… _où est ma baguette ?_

Il sort de la salle de bain. Le plus grand des elfes est parti. Il reste donc les deux petits. La fille et le garçon.

- Votre déjeuner.

Il secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai besoin de savoir… où se trouve ma baguette.

- Elle est en lieu sûr, avec tout le reste de vos affaires. Mangez un peu s'il vous plaît.

Il saisit deux ou trois dés de viande qu'il mâche longuement, avant de les avaler, un peu comme si on lui demandait d'avaler une chose répugnante.

- Vous ne mangez rien d'autre ?

- Non. Je… je n'ai pas très faim.

La petite elfe s'approche, plus malicieuse.

- Le jeune maître m'a parlé d'une chose qui pourrait vous faire plaisir ! Je vais vous y accompagner.

- … d'accord.

Il sort de la chambre, entraîné par Daliah et suivi par le second elfe. Il jette un regard sur le côté. Il est donc à l'étage… au rez-de-chaussée, un homme barbu. Qu'il connaît trop bien.

- DUMBLEDORE !

L'homme relève la tête. Reconnaissant Harry, il esquisse un sourire au jeune homme, avant de replonger dans sa discussion avec son interlocuteur. Sans toutefois prononcer un mot.

- Il n'y a personne ! Dumbledore, à qui vous parlez ?

- Le maître nous a prévenus qu'il vous avait emprunté votre cape d'invisibilité. Venez, venez.

- Mais…

**OoOoO**

Dumbledore regarde Harry s'éloigner à contrecœur de lui. Une fois disparu derrière une porte, il reparle enfin.

- Il se doute de ton identité, Draco ?

Ledit Malfoy abaisse le capuchon de la cape.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Mais répondez donc à ma question. Que venez-vous faire chez moi ?

- Je cherchais Harry.

- Et en ce qui concerne ma requête ?

- J'en parlerai à Minerva. Il n'y aura aucun souci.

**OoOoO**

Harry se retrouve poussé dans une volière. Aussi grande que la chambre. En plein air.

- EEK ! EEEEEK !

- Edwidge !

Il tend son bras. La chouette vient d'y poser. Il approche sa main pour la caresser. Elle le mord.

- Hé ! … tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Cette chouette est à vous ?

Il sursaute et tourne la tête. Daliah s'approche de deux autres elfes, grands et élancés.

- C'est l'invité du jeune maître !

Les deux elfes le saluent gracieusement, se penchant tant qu'Harry eu un instant peur de les voir s'enfoncer la tête sur le sable.

- Nos respects.

- Merci. Comment va-t-elle ?

Un des elfes s'approche de lui.

- Très affaiblie. Malade. Sale.

Harry recule, quelque peu déstabilisé par ces elfes de maisons qui parlent aussi durement.

- Si le maître ne l'avait pas amené, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre beaucoup plus.

- Edwidge est très résistante !

- Elle a mordu le maître au doigt. Elle est aussi mal éduquée.

Cette avalanche de reproches insurge Harry. Il quitte la volière à toute vitesse. Un grand hibou majestueux se pose aux côtés d'Ewidge.

**OoOoO**

Le soir venu, après le repas (c'est un bien grand mot pour Harry… il n'a mangé qu'une pomme de terre et une infime bouchée de viande), Harry s'allonge sur le bord du lit, dos à son hôte. Draco, lui, trône au milieu du lit, et fixe la porte.

Sa main droite s'est égarée dans les mèches du brun. Ses doigts jouent avec les mèches rebelles, ou massent le crâne du Survivant, dont la migraine semble s'estomper au fur et à mesure des caresses.

L'esprit d'Harry tente une intrusion dans ce calme apparent.

_Y'a un mec qui te caresse les cheveux Harry. Un mec. _

Harry sourit doucement.

_Ça me fait du bien. J'ai presque plus mal au crâne. _

- … t'arrêtes pas. S'il te plaît.

Draco sourit. Il continue de laisser vagabonder ses doigts sur le crâne d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit totalement endormi. Il enlève doucement sa main, puis s'approche.

- Reprends vite des forces. Une fois à Poudlard, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses.

Il l'embrasse presque religieusement, ne faisant que presser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, se retenant de tout autre contact qui aurait pu ce soir le rendre fou. Harry se met à sourire.

- En tout cas, t'embrasse bien.

Draco rougit furieusement, avant de s'apercevoir que le brun est dans un profond sommeil.

_Il parle en dormant ce con ! _

- Potter… toujours aussi doué pour me prendre de court…

**OoOoO**

Une semaine plus tard, le Survivant avait quitté son havre de paix et les elfes qui y vivaient, pour monter dans le Poudlard express. Sans avoir deviné qui était celui qui avait dormi à ses côtés. Mais déjà sur le quai, il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter à présent ses pires démons.

_**A suivre… … … **_

**NDA :** Voilà pour ce 2e chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que la suite sera aussi intéressante.

_Oui, donc au boulot ! _

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. Une petite review m'aiderai beaucoup (j'avoue).

**PS :** Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de ne voir personne d'autre… ils arrivent dans le prochain.

_Chapitre 03 : Poudlard Express et Chambre à Part_

**Hagu-chan**


	3. Chapitre 03 Poudlard Express & Chambre

**Sous-Vivant (Réapprendre à )**

**Auteur :** Hagu-chan

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M. (pour plus tard...à partir du prochain chap peut-être)

**Résumé : **Après une semaine chez son hôte, presque choyé par celui dont il ignore l'identité, Harry se retrouve devant le Poudlard Express, voie 9 ¾ .

Les Personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls sont mes créations les elfes de maisons, et La Poufsouffle qui porte mon nom.(lol)

Ecouteurs vissés à mes oreilles, j'avance au gré de la musique.

Chanson(s) écoutée(s) pour ce chapitre : Gangster's Paradise (Coolio) , Where is Your Heart (Kelly Clarkson)

_**Chapitre 03** . . Poudlard Express et Chambre à Part _

Il s'était retrouvé sur la voie sans s'en rendre compte. Ou plutôt, il avait été « transplané » avec toutes ses affaires. Le Poudlard Express était à quai, et l'effervescence habituelle ne le surprenait pas tellement. Il aurait bien aimé voir Mme Weasley.

Ouh, c'est vraiment bruyant… 

- Harry !

Une voix féminine reconnaissable entre toutes. Il se retourne pour voir apparaître une adorable adolescente, ses cheveux longs et frisés voletant derrière elle.

- Hermione !

La jeune femme lui saute dans les bras. Ce genre de démonstration en public n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Pour preuve, elle est très mal à l'aise en le lâchant.

- Je veux dire…heureuse de te revoir, Harry.

Elle secoue la tête, pour effacer sa gêne, ce qui fait doucement sourire Harry.

- Où tu étais ? Tu as disparu sans prévenir personne ! On était tous inquiet !

- Je suis désolé. Je…je vous expliquerai tout ça. …tu n'as pas vu Ron ?

- Ron…si, Ron est déjà dans le train ! Il nous garde un compartiment !

Le ton d'Hermione le fait tiquer.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, …oui, bien sûr !

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

- Il y a eu des problèmes Harry. Après…après tu sais quoi. Ron fait semblant d'aller bien. Et toi aussi.

Il tourne la tête. Hermione a le don de mettre les gens face à leurs soucis. Mais aujourd'hui…non. Pas aujou

rd'hui.

- Pas tout de suite. S'il te plaît.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute Harry !

- Je veux voir Ron. Où il est ?

- D'accord. On va voir Ron. Ne te brusque pas Harry.

Ils entrent dans le train. Quelques minutes de recherches sont suffisantes pour retrouver le rouquin. Celui-ci se lève et prend Harry dans ses bras.

- C'est cool, tu m'as drôlement manqué !

- Toi aussi Ron. Comment tu…

La phrase d'Harry reste en suspend. Il regarde Ron, avec attention. Quelque chose a changé. Et il essaie de le cacher.

- …depuis quand tu mets tes cheveux comme ça ?

La mèche de Ron lui cache une partie du visage. Il se met à rire.

- C'est la nouvelle mode au Chemin de Traverse Harry ! Tu savais pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?

Pas dupe, Harry soulève doucement les mèches rousses pour découvrir la vérité. Ce qu'il craignait.

L'œil de Ron a changé de couleur.

- Ha, tu voulais parler de ça ? …

Ron sourit.

- J'me suis battu contre un de ces foutus Mangemorts, et un de ses sorts m'a atteint à l'œil. Mais le médicomage m'a dit que c'était seulement temporaire.

- …vraiment ?

- Mais oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! Pas vrai Hermione ?

- Oui. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Harry soupire. Il se sent ridicule. Lui s'est enfermé chez lui. Il n'a pas eu à subir ce que Ron a enduré. Il regarde dans le couloir. Une main lui caresse les cheveux.

- Salut Harry.

Il relève la tête. Fred lui sourit. Et Georges est collé à son frère.

- …vous avez eu le droit de réintégrer Poudlard ?

- Ils nous ont autorisé à y résider. Mais on a notre commerce maintenant, à Pré-au-Lard. Grâce à toi.

Il sourit doucement.

- On te fera des prix, d'accord ?

Il se met à rire.

- Ok. J'ai hâte de voir vos inventions.

Ils s'éloignent avec un petit sourire.

- Ils ont l'air bizarre, non … ?

Ron donne un petit coup de coude à Hermione, qui se plaint un peu.

- Oui, j'ai compris ! Heu…Harry, on voulait te dire…

Le regard brillant d'Hermione l'inquiète. Ce que remarque aussitôt Ron.

- Lui fous pas les jetons ! Dis-lui un peu, qu'il se réjouisse !

- …on s'est fiancé.

- Enfin ?

- Oui. Cet idiot a enfin compris.

Ron explose de rire en se laissant tomber sur une des banquettes, faisant s'envoler Coq de l'accoudoir.

- Elle m'a menacé de me torturer si on se fiançait pas ! Tu te rends compte ! Juste parce qu'on est en guerre !

- Réellement ? Tu as menacé Ron ?

- J'ai plus peur de la colère d'Hermione que de ces Mangemorts de pacotille !

- Oui, mais je suis sûre que ça sera un avantage à Poudlard.

Coq vole au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, pour finalement s'y poser.

- Au fait Harry, où est Edwidge ?

La chouette revient subitement dans les pensées du brun.

- Merde ! J'ai oublié de …

- Ta chouette suivait la mienne Potter. Ils doivent être à Poudlard maintenant.

Harry sursaute et se retourne vers le couloir. Draco Malfoy s'est arrêté devant leur compartiment. Avec sa tenue noire et sa cape. Etrangement, à cet instant, il est seul.

- …elle suivait ton hibou… ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. J'ai envoyé Sanayan à Poudlard, il préfère voler que d'être enfermé dans sa cage. Il semblerait que ta chouette blanche ait opté pour cette solution. Je ne suis pas son maître non plus, après tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as demandé.

Ron se lève et se place devant Malfoy, stoppant l'échange visuel entre les deux Princes de maison. Le regard de glace se pose sur les yeux de Ron.

- Un problème Weasley ?

- Oui, toi, ici. Cette place est réservée.

Harry redoutait cette confrontation avec son ennemi de toujours. Cette guerre qu'ils avaient créé tous les deux qui lui menait la vie dure, qu'il haïssait. Cette petite phrase, dite sur un ton piquant mais loin d'être assassine ne pouvait être le début de cette 6e année. Pas question.

Ron semblait lui aussi du même avis. Et il était décidé à attaquer sur le sujet le plus sensible pour tous.

- Et ça fait quoi, d'avoir une marque de Mangemort ?

Le regard de Malfoy se glaça subitement. Harry se leva aussitôt. Ron semblait n'avoir plus peur de rien . C'était loin d'être son cas à lui. Encore moins face à Malfoy. Malgré tout, pas question de laisser son meilleur affronter seul le Prince des Serpentards.

- Ferme-là un peu Weasley.

Il s'éloigne majestueusement. Ron le regarde, surprit, avant de se faire bousculer par les deux brutes qui l'accompagnent partout, surgies de nulle part. Ron se tourna vers Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, fou de joie.

- …qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?

- Pas de remarques déplacées, pas d'allusions à mon œil…Harry, Malfoy a prit un coup sur la tête !

Ils se mettent à rire. Comme avant.

oOoOoOoOo

Arrivée à Poudlard. Contrairement à d'habitude, toutes les années sont mélangées. Les professeurs entourent les élèves et les escorte jusque dans l'école.

La répartition se fait toujours aussi bruyamment. Mais tous observent aussi chaque maison.

Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, le mieux gardé. Tous les parents envoient leurs enfants ici. Pour leur sécurité.

…il y avait des absents dans chaque maison. Certains visages étaient fermés. Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient ici avaient perdu des proches. Des amis. Quelqu'un.

En ces temps de guerre, il arrivait par trop souvent qu'on perde un camarade de classe, quelqu'un dont on ignorait le nom, quelqu'un qu'on détestait.

Une Poufsouffle pleurait en silence en défendant une place vide. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur se noyaient sous un rideau de larmes retenues.

Un élève de Serdaigle cria de joie en voyant arriver en retard sans doute son meilleur ami, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce qui fit sombrer la jeune Poufsouffle.

Harry l'avait déjà vue. Il en était sûr. La plupart des Gryffondors se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait à Pousouffle. C'était une fille droite, et déterminée.

Elle avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle pour sa timidité, dont elle semblait à présent guérie.

A la table des Gryffondors, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Il y avait des blessés, comme Ron, mais tous semblaient s'être endurcis.

Les Serpentards étaient ceux qui avait subis le plus de perte. Il n'y avait pas de blessés dans ceux qui restaient.

_Pas de blessures apparentes, en tout cas. _

……………………………………

- Silence !

Un silence se fit entendre.

- Maintenant, nous avons quelques rectifications à faire sur les règles de Poudlard.

Minerva MacGonnagal avait remplacé Dumbledore au discours. Tout le monde l'écoutait.

Les sorties nocturnes étaient interdites. Les élèves devaient se déplacer en groupes. …

- …messieurs Weasley Fred et Georges, sont autorisés à résider à Poudlard pendant l'année. Bien sûr, il vous est recommandé de ne plus créer de marécages dans les couloirs.

Des rires se firent entendre. Harry savait que quelque chose s'était produit en son absence. Il n'avait jamais vu les jumeaux si liés, si protecteurs l'un pour l'autre.

- …les …hum… les amoureux sont autorisés à dormir – et SEULEMENT dormir – ensemble…tout abus sera sévèrement puni.

Hermione saute au cou de Ron, qui fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- Et une requête de notre cher directeur…Monsieur Potter !

Harry sursaute et se lève.

- Dès ce soir, votre chambre sera officiellement la Salle sur Demande.

Harry reste les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de répondre.

- Sur demande, nous avons fait installer comme pour les Salles des autres maisons un mot de Passe, que vous changerez à votre gré.

- Bien, maintenant, restaurez-vous, puis tous à vos appartements !

Un long brouhaha ponctue le discours. Les nouvelles règles sont au centre de presque toutes les conversations. Ron tire sur la cape d'Harry, qui se rassied.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu peux plus dormir avec nous ?

- …c'est Dumbledore qui l'a demandé…il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

- J'en sais rien.

- On viendra te voir.

- Oui, alors t'as intérêt à l'arranger !

_- …NON ! _

Le cri suspend tout bavardage. Harry se retourne. C'est à la table des Poufsouffle. Celle qui pleurait tout à l'heure défend une place vide, face à deux de ses camarades.

- Cette place est réservée.

- Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous…

- Cette place est libre, et il veut s'asseoir là !

- C'est la place de Riam. Je lui ai dit que je lui gardais !

- Il est mort Audrey !

La Poufsouffle se lève. Elle est immense par rapport aux deux autres élèves, de la même année qu'elle.

- Oses me redire ça.

- Mesdemoiselles, cela suffit ! …il y a suffisamment de places à cette tablée. Retournez vous asseoir !

En croisant son regard, Harry su qu'elle garderai cette place inoccupée tout le long de l'année. Quitte à s'exclure de son groupe. Et pour ça, il l'admirait.

oOoOoOoOo

22h. Harry vient de quitter ses amis pour se rendre devant la Salle sur Demande. Un sort avait été jeté, et comme pour les appartements de chaque maison, la fameuse salle disposait à présent d'un mot de passe, qu'Harry changerait à son propre rythme. Mais pour l'instant, il reste sur le pas de la porte. Les mains sur sa valise, il se sent fléchir. Il se courbe, perdu entre peine et colère.

- POURQUOI ! POURQUOI VOUS ME METTEZ SEUL !

Des bras l'enserrent subitement. Harry reconnaît instantanément ceux qui l'ont cajolé pendant cette semaine. Cette seule étreinte l'anéanti. Il fond en larmes. Les bras le retiennent encore debout.

- Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?

Cette voix, il la connaît. Il le sait. Et il sait aussi que c'est un sort qui l'empêche de la reconnaître.

- Ron a failli mourir ! Les jumeaux…ils cachent quelque chose ! Tout le monde s'est battu cet été contre les Mangemorts et moi je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai été égoïste !

- C'est égoïste de rester en vie ?

- Je ne suis pas leur Sauveur ! J'ai tellement peur de les perdre !

Des bruits de pas. Malfoy se relève la tête.

_- Vivaria Corosiva ! _

La porte s'ouvre. Il jette Potter et ses affaires dans la salle, puis referme la porte.

- Attend ! Qui…

- Personne ne doit te voir pleurer.

- Dis-moi ton…

- Tu es leur seul espoir. Ne te montre pas faible face à eux.

Il s'arrête.

- Je viendrai te voir toutes les nuits. Alors ne dis pas que tu es seul. S'il te plaît.

- …promis ?

- Bien sûr.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Malfoy s'effondre à genoux, la main crispée sur son bras. Cette marque qu'il déteste…

oOoOoOo

Début des vacances. Draco Malfoy rentre chez lui. Harry Potter était atterré par la mort de Sirius. Et Draco l'avait fait pister par un de ses elfes de maison.

- Voici notre cher petit Malfoy…

Cette voix lui avait glacé le sang. Il savait à qui elle appartenait.

- Viens là.

Une main vient de se poser sur son épaule.

- P…père ?

- J'ai obtenu le droit de te voir avant qu'on m'emmène Draco. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire maintenant.

Il saisit son fils par les bras. Voldemort s'approche doucement, avec un sourire.

- Ne bouge pas, petit chaton. Je ne te ferai mal que quelques instants.

Draco serre les dents et fait lâcher son père. Il relève sa manche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être maintenu comme du menu fretin.

- Bien, tu es un bon petit garçon.

Voldemort l'avait marqué. La douleur lui avait transpercé le bras. Cependant, il n'avait pas bronché. Pas plus quand son père avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, et que tous ces souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Il avait gardé son regard glacé.

oOoOoOo

Pourquoi le Lord noir se manifestait maintenant ?

…était-ce seulement lui ?

Draco savait Voldemort capable de l'appeler. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur. Pas du tout.

Quand ce « zombie qui crèverai de peur en se regardant dans la glace » (selon les termes de la Poufsouffle) l'appelait, la Marque se déplaçait, lui faisait mal. Un signal.

Là, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher le bras. Non. Pas de lui arracher le bras. De lui arracher la Marque du bras.

Harry, lui, descend un pan de son boxer. Son tatouage a bougé.

Il y a donc un Mangemort tout près d'ici… 

oOoOoOo

Le tatouage d'Harry avait été fait le 6 juillet, par un tatoueur de la ville jouxtant celle des Dursley. Il y avait dépensé près de 50€ . Mais le résultat lui avait plu.

A la base, ce tatouage devait représenter la Marque des Mangemorts. Afin de ne plus cesser d'y penser, de les traquer sans relâche.

Mais au fil de l'attente, son idée de tatouage avait évolué. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant toute la séance. Quelques jours plus tard, après cicatrisation, il lui avait énormément plu.

Une tête de Serpent, sa langue fourchue sortie. Harry le trouvait criant de réalisme. Et puis il l'avait vu à l'œuvre.

Un soir, faisant partie de ceux ou il couchait avec ces femmes sans nom ni histoire. Il traînait dans le quartier. Et il y pensait sans cesse.

_Un seul. En face de moi, un seul de ces foutus Mangemorts. _

C'est à ce moment-là que « ça » s'est débloqué.

Son tatouage, il l'avait senti frémir. Il pensait que c'était juste une impression, un frisson. Et puis il y a eu cette femme. Apparue devant lui, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Attirée par lui.

Ils avaient discutés. Elle lui racontait des banalités. Et puis, au café…quand elle avait enlevé son manteau, il avait vu la marque.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à moitié nus dans un hôtel minable. Cette femme avait posé la main sur sa hanche, sur le tatouage. Avant de la retirer en hurlant. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur son tatouage. Le serpent ouvrait sa gueule pour laisser apparaître un tatouage de Mangemort.

La femme s'était à nouveau approchée, pour frôler cette Marque qu'elle vénérait. Et le Serpent avait refermé ses mâchoires sur son doigt. Elle avait à nouveau crié, mais de peur.

- …ce…quel drôle de Marque…c'est maître Voldemort qui vous…

Harry l'avait plaqué au lit et l'avait frappé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il transplana subitement.

Une semaine plus tard, il s'enfermait dans son placard.

oOoOoOo

Harry ferme les yeux.

- …de toute façon, je ne me sens pas assez fort aujourd'hui…

Il s'avance dans la Chambre. Elle est violette. Sombre sur le lit, plus clair sur les murs. Un paquet cadeau trône sur la table de nuit. Harry s'avance doucement. Un mot accroché dessus.

Un petit cadeau. Fais-en bon usage. Dumbledore 

Il l'ouvre doucement. Un pendentif en argent.

- …où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça ?

Il le regarde, pour reconnaître le fameux miroir devant lequel il avait découvert ses parents. Il y revoit Sirius.

- …merci, Dumbledore.

Il se l'accroche autour du cou.

- Et bien sûr, si on le voit, tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule…

Il s'éloigne prendre sa douche. Draco entre doucement dans la chambre.

- …Harry ?

Le bruit de la douche. Draco soupire.

- …je viens dormir avec toi.

- Merci.

oOoOoOo

2h45. Draco se réveille en sursaut. Harry hurle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ! …merde…

Le brun est assit sur le bord du lit, les mains sur les tempes, à hurler de colère, de peur. Draco le prend doucement dans ses bras. Comme il l'a fait la semaine précédente.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est la réaction d'Harry.

Un coup de coude au niveau de son visage, qui le ait partir en arrière. Et Harry qui hurle de plus belle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !

Il se masse la pommette. Ça fera un magnifique bleu. Il tire le Survivant par son t-shirt et le colle sur le lit. Il le chevauche, et lui saisit les poignets pour éviter un second mauvais coup. Les pupilles d'Harry, presque dilatées, reprennent peu à peu leur taille habituelle. Mais Draco l'a déjà vu ainsi. Il n'est pas réveillé pour autant. Il est encore dans son rêve. Une sorte de somnambulisme.

- …qui….es-tu… ?

- Disons…ton Ange Gardien ?

- Tu y crois, aux anges ?

Draco esquisse un sourire.

- Crois en moi. C'est suffisant.

Harry ferme les yeux.

- Tu peux…prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, juste quelques instants ? ...et après...s'il te plaît, efface-le, ou enlève-le de ta mémoire.

- …d'accord. Qui ?

- …Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Le cœur du blond fait un bond. Il lève le sort qui empêche Harry de le voir.

- Voilà.

Harry rouvre les yeux. Et sourit.

- Très ressemblant…

Draco lâche les poignets d'Harry, prêt à parer les coups.

- …merci.

Harry saisit la nuque de Draco et l'attire à lui. Il l'embrasse passionnément. Baiser que Draco ne lui rend pas, trop surprit.

- …je les tuerai tous Draco. Tous les Mangemorts, et Voldemort aussi…

- Potter…

- _Et si tu as une marque sur le bras, je l'arracherai de ton bras. _

Il se rallonge doucement. Draco quitte la Salle sur Demande. A peine arrivé dans son dortoir, il prend une douche froide.

_Comment j'ai pu tenir ? J'ai failli me taper Potter…pourquoi il a voulu m'embrasser ?_ _non, c'est pas ça...c'est...pourquoi il M'A embrassé ! _

Il se regarde dans la glace. Son regard glacé croise enfin la « magnifique » marque d'Harry.

oOoOoOo

9h.

Harry arrive en cours de Potions, un peu endormi. Ron, avant même de le saluer, lui fait signe de regarder derrière lui.

- Hé bah Malfoy, t'as loupé une porte ?

Le regard du Prince des Serpentards croise celui du Prince des Gryffondors.

- On va dire ça, Potter. Essaie de pas faire exploser ton chaudron.

_Voilà ... _

_Chap encore un peu court pour certains sans doute... _

_Mais à présent, ils sont dans Poudlard. La "chasse aux Mangemorts" ou la "chasse au Survivant" (selon le clan) peut débuter..._

_Harry-Draco : Princes de Maisons, et bien plus encore... _

_Prochain chap : slashs (pas forcément celui qu'on attend...) à suivre! _

_Hagu-chan_


	4. Chapitre 04 Maladresses

**Sous-Vivant (Réapprendre à )**

**Auteur :** Hagu-chan

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M. (pour plus tard)

**Résumé :** ...pas pour celui-ci, il faut lire, il est un peu space...on est loin du HPDM...Draco tisse des liens, Harry...d'autres

Les Personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls sont mes créations les elfes de maisons, et La Poufsouffle.

Ecouteurs vissés à mes oreilles, j'avance au gré de la musique.

Chanson(s) écoutée(s) pour ce chapitre :

_**Chapitre 03** . . Règles et maladresses _

Premiers cours. Harry est devenu quelque peu plus doué en Potions, mais c'est loin d'être satisfaisant pour Rogue. Malfoy, lui, excellait dans ce domaine. Un peu moins, il est vrai, dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où Harry Potter avait une très belle longueur d'avance.

19h, bientôt tous iront manger.

- …dis, Harry…

Il se retourne. Une blondinette de sa classe le regarde timidement.

- Est-ce que…il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Sentimentalement… ?

Il ne répond pas. Elle rougit.

- Une…une fille, je veux dire…

- Non. Il n'y a pas de fille dans ma vie. Je n'en veux pas. Mais si tu veux, pour une nuit, je peux t'appartenir.

Elle rougit violemment.

- Oui !

Draco, qui l'écoutait, sent la colère lui monter au visage. Il s'éloigne manger à sa table. Harry sourit. Il parle avec la belette. Ils semblent s'amuser. Même si tout n'est qu'illusion. Tous trois le savent.

22h. La blondinette est entrée dans la Salle sur Demande. Une salle qu'elle ne retrouvera pas les autres jours, elle le sait. Mais elle va passer quelques heures avec le Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drake ?

Le Drake en question se retourne. Ron le regarde avec un doux sourire. Il tourne la tête avec dédain. Ron étouffe un rire et s'assied à côté de Draco.

- Tu t'en fais pour qui, exactement ? Pour elle, ou pour Harry ?

- Lâche-moi Weasley. J'te rappelle qu'on se supporte pas.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une façade. Personne ne peut nous entendre ici. Pas même Harry. Tu penses qu'il va la sauter combien de temps ?

Draco enfonce ses mains dans ses cheveux et secoue la tête.

- Une heure, deux…j'en sais rien ! Et pourquoi je parlerai de ça avec toi !

- Drake, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pourquoi le cacher ? Tu as sauvé pas mal de gens. Harry serait…

Draco dérive enfin vers Ron, et lui remet la mèche qui cache son œil.

- Commence par arrêter de cacher ça avant de me donner des conseils.

Ron se met à rire.

- …tas gagné. J'abandonne.

- Pour me sauver, j'ai dû tuer un innocent Weasley. Afin de revenir ici, de protéger Potter. …Voldemort pense que mon but est de le tuer, mais cette Marque me permet de le protéger de l'intérieur. Si ce n'est pas Potter qui me tue, ce sera Voldemort.

- Harry ne te laissera pas mourir.

Il tourne la tête.

- Tu as toujours été son principal centre de conversation. Peu importe le sujet, tu revenais toujours. Au début, Hermione et moi, on pensait qu'il était devenu parano ! …au final, il…

La fille sort en courrant de la Salle sur Demande. Harry ressort, les yeux rageurs, les dents serrés.

- Tu parles d'une Gryffondor !

Draco sort sa baguette.

_- Protegerte ! _

Harry se retourne, mais sait que ce sort l'empêchera de reconnaître son protecteur.

- …bonsoir.

- De quoi tu parlais, avec cette fille ?

Il rougit, mal à l'aise.

- Une traître.

- Traître ?

- Elle avait cette Marque sur le bras. Cette traître ! … j'ai un autre rencard dans 5minutes.

- Tu as l'intention de te taper toute l'école ?

- Non, tout de même pas. Mais je n'aime plus tellement ces filles…

- Bien.

Draco s'éloigne, pour rejoindre Ron, caché derrière un mur. Un garçon avance, et Harry l'embrase doucement.

- Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

- Non Blaise . Pas du tout.

Draco referme avec le plus de douceur possible, pour s'éloigner hurler quelques salles plus loin. S'époumoner de rage et de désespoir. Sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

oOoOoOo

Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'écroule sous le lit, en nage.

- Maintenant, sois un chou, casse-toi.

- Ok.

- Hé Blaise !

- Quoi ?

- Tu dis rien à Malfoy, ok ?

- Vous êtes deux abrutis, mais promis, je dirai rien.

Il sort, laissant Harry à plat ventre sur le lit. Un second garçon entre, le regard planté sur les fesses luisantes du jeune Gryffondor.

- Je peux jour avec toi aussi, Harry ?

- J'suis fatigué, plus tard.

- Même si c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot ?

Il frôle les fesses du superbe Gryffondor, qui ne fait aucun geste pour le respousser.

- _Petrificus totalus ! _

Harry prend appui sur ses bras et se redresse en partie. Draco Malfoy est devant la Salle sur Demande. Malfoy. Avec un regard noir.

- C'est donc à ça que tu joues, Potter…

C'est pas ce que tu crois Draco… 

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

Draco s'avance d'un pas déterminé, sa baguette dans la main. Harry tend la main pour attraper la sienne, mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, la main de Draco se pose sur sa tempe et lui plaque le côté du visage dans l'oreiller. Il approche son visage, tout près de l'oreille d'Harry.

- Tu sautes qui ça t'amuse Potter. Mais si j'apprends qu'on t'a baisé, je vous tue. Tous les deux.

Il couvre la nudité du brun d'un drap et se tourne, cachant ses joues en feu au Gryffondor.

- Considère ça comme un accord. Comme ça, t'éviteras de dire que tu m'as vu cette nuit. OK ?

Il ressort de la Salle, laissant Harry, couvert d'un drap gris, le cœur brisé par sa propre faute. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait tellement le voir, qu'il n'a pas protégé ses arrières.

Il s'est levé rapidement, et a foncé dans la salle de bain. Une fois la douche enclenché, il a pu pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il aurait tant voulu montrer à Draco, pour l'amadouer.

Ce qu'il était à mille lieues d'imaginer, c'était celui qu'il aimait, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, à faire la même chose.

oOoOoOo

Samedi. Le premier match de Quidditch oppose Serpentards et Serdaigles.

Harry s'avance dans le vestiaire des Serpentards. Il ne reste que Malfoy, qui lace ses chaussures.

- Dis, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute Potter. Mas si on te trouve ici, je ne promets rien.

- Sur un de tes bras… tu as une marque ?

Le sang du Prince des Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. Malfoy resserra son étreinte autour de la Marque de Mangemort.

- De quel genre de marque tu veux parler ?

- La marque des Ténèbres.

_Marqué comme du bétail. _

- En quoi ça t'intéresse, Potter ?

Il se relève et s'avance vers le terrain.

- Combien t'en as massacré Malfoy ?

Combien ? 

- Combien d'innocents ? Approximativement, ça m'irait aussi.

Il se retourne et s'approche. Harry recule, bientôt bloqué contre le mur. Draco jette ses poings de chaque côté de son visage.

- Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? Pour un de ces fanatiques ?

Son regard glacé pétrifie Harry.

- Oui, je l'ai, cette marque. Ça n'a rien d'agréable, ni de jouissif, contrairement à ce que tu penses croire ! Alors lâche-moi avec ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette marque que ma vie est tracée ! Un Malfoy est libre de toute chaîne !

Il entend l'annonce de début du match. Harry le regarde s'éloigner. Quand il s'arrête, Harry sort sa baguette.

- Une seule.

- …quoi ?

- J'en ai tué une seule.

Le regard glacé de Draco surprend le Prince des Gryffondors.

- Malfoy, putain qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- …je te laisse Potter.

Il s'éloigne sans même se retourner, malgré la baguette de son ennemi, braquée sur lui.

Pendant tout le match, Draco court après le vif d'Or, évacuant sa rage en jouant du coude avec l'autre attrapeur. Harry, lui, n'est pas resté avec Ron, prétextant un devoir à finir.

oOoOoOo

- Dis, Harry…

Il tourne la tête. La Poufsouffle de la dernière fois. .

- Bonjour.

- Je…je m'excuse de te demander ça…

Elle rougit. Harry esquisse un sourire.

- Demande ce que tu as à me demander. Je te répondrai.

- …je…tu sais où est Draco Malfoy ?

Cette question surprend Harry, qui secoue la tête pour masquer la subite coloration de ses joues.

- J'ai cru le voir se diriger vers la salle commune. Je…je peux savoir…pourquoi ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. J'y vais.

Elle s'éloigne, pressant le pas, mal l'aise. Harry la suit, d'abord sans s'en rendre compte.

- …tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Le regard gris du Prince des Serpentards croise celui, azur, de la Poufsouffle.

- Audrey, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Assied-toi. J'aimerai te parler.

Elle lui obéit. Il fixe son visage, mais pas ses yeux.

- De quoi on va parler ?

Harry la regarde. Elle semble gênée, intimidée. Draco, quoique plus fier, cache son malaise.

- Ton ami, qui n'est pas encore arrivé…son nom, c'est…

- Riam.

- Oui. C'est ça. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux mois.

- Il allait bien alors !

- Audrey, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Le sourire d'Audrey s'évanoui. Harry, lui, attend une quelconque issue, une blague malsaine. Le claquement de la gifle le fait sursauter. La Poufsouffle se lève et s'éloigne, d'un pas mal assuré, repoussant violemment toute personne tentant de la calmer, de l'arrêter.

- …Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry voit Blaise s'approcher du blond, frôlant de ses doigts la marque faite par la gifle.

- Rien. J'ai respecté la dernière volonté d'un mort.

oOoOoOo

21h. Draco est assit devant la Salle sur Demande, attendant qu'Harry finisse de s'envoyer en l'air avec une personne différente. La trace des doigts encore imprimée sur sa joue pâle.

- …bonsoir.

Il sursaute un instant, mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Une fille s'accroupi devant lui, les genoux serrés, un pull gris qui cache sa poitrine.

- Regarde-moi Draco.

Elle avance ses doigts, gelés, pour les glisser sous le menton du Serpentard. Elle force doucement pour lui relever la tête.

- Je te cherchais.

Les yeux de Draco sont embués de larmes, qu'il tente maladroitement de retenir. Elle sourit doucement. Elle aussi a pleuré.

- Lâche-moi. J'suis pas ton jouet.

Elle soupire et lui attrape sa cravate.

- Non, t'es pas mon jouet Draco.

Elle tire violemment sur la cravate, attirant un Draco à moitié asphyxié dans ses bras. Elle le serre doucement, mais néanmoins fermement.

- Riam…est un égoïste. Il a toujours pensé à lui. Je lui avais dit de ne pas partir.

Je comprends pourquoi il m'a supplié de venir te voir…de t'en parler… 

Elle le serre plus fort quand il essaie de se défaire de ses bras. Il finit par faire ce qu'elle cherchait. Il se met à pleurer.

Harry, à bout de souffle, se laisse glisser sur le lit, laissant son compagnon de jeu à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il sent son tatouage se mouvoir.

- …casse-toi.

Le garçon sourit, et embrasse le jeune homme, qui garde les lèvres scellées.

- Tu gardes tes baisers pour ton petit blondinet, Harry ? Quel dommage…j'aurai bien aimé en profiter.

Il se met à rire, en se rhabillant. Harry le fusille ru regard, s'emmitouflant dans le couvre-pied.

- Va crever, saloperie de Mangemort.

Le regard de braise dudit Mangemort croise celui d'Harry, une dernière fois.

- J'ai adoré la façon dont tu m'as baisé. Si j'dois crever, ok.

Il ouvre la porte. Draco essaie de bouge, mais Audrey le retient. Elle semble…hypnotisée par le jeune homme, qui ne les a pas remarqué, dans la semi pénombre du couloir. La porte claque. La Mangemort, lui, hausse le ton.

- J'ai adoré ta façon de me baiser Harry ! Mais si je crève, mon seul regret ça sera de pas m'être tapé Draco Malfoy !

Draco aurait pensé à tout. Voir Harry débouler, ou même ne pas réagir. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était inconcevable.

Mais après tout, il s'est réveillé dans son lit, sans se souvenir de comment y être arrivé. Alors...tout ce qu'il a vu après ça, c'était un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Trop réel, pour sûr, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Simplement parce que tout cet enchaînement était impossible. Ce rêve, il le ressassait encore, à son réveil.

Cette fille si douce et timide ne se serait jamais jetée telle une furie sur un Mangemort, qui plus est un Mangemort tenant sa baguette à la main.

Les bras de la Poufsouffle l'avaient relâché, et il avait ressenti un courrant d'air alors qu'elle lui transmettait sa chaleur. Elle avait sauté sur le garçon plus grand qu'elle, qui, s'il avait eu le temps de se retourner, de la menacer de sa baguette, n'avait pu aller plus loin. Elle l'avait frappé au visage, et sous le coup de la surprise, avait lâché sa baguette.

Il se souvenait vaguement s'être précipité quand elle commençait à hurler, à pleurer, rouant de coups le Mangemort inanimé. Il l'avait attrapé sous les bras, et, doucement traîné jusque devant le dortoir des Poufsouffles, lui ordonnant de laver le sang sur ses mains. Et puis, cette conversation chaotique.

- Draco…excuse-moi. Je voulais te parler et…

- On parlera demain, ou plus tard.

Et aujourd'hui, en allant déjeuner, Harry était assit, comme toujours, à côté de Weasley, et sa place à lui l'attendait à côté de Blaise. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Ni elle, ni aucun élève. Pas de rumeurs, de blessés, de messes basses. Pas plus que d'habitude.

Elle était toujours à sa place, à côté d'une place vide, et, de son point de vue, personne ne semblait blessé. C'était forcément un cauchemar.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, fini le 4e chap! ...

Désolée pour le retard, g eu quelques pb persos... et puis énormément de mal pour ce chap. Promis, le prochain arrivera plus tôt! Désolée d'avoir plus axé ce chap sur la Pouffsoufle...De quoi m'excuser encore... y'a tellement de choses ...

J'espère ne pas partir trop loin de vos espérances...une idée pour pimenter la suite? Laissez vos review, ça me fera plaisir.

_Hagu_


	5. Chapter 5 Apprendre à

**Sous-Vivant (Réapprendre à )**

**Auteur :** Hagu-chan

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M. (pour plus tard)

**Résumé : **Les examens blancs de novembre approche à grands pas. Ils amènent à leur suite stress, révélations…

Les Personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls sont mes créations les elfes de maisons, et La Poufsouffle

Ecouteurs vissés à mes oreilles, j'avance au gré de la musique.

Chanson(s) écoutée(s) pour ce chapitre : Hurt (Christina Aguilera), Tout s'efface, j'te mentirai (Patrick Bruel), Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi (Tragédie) Beethoven(Sardou) , …

_**Chapitre 05** . . Apprendre à _

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'ignoraient, ou du moins, se toléraient. En public. Et en privé, se cherchaient. Sans jamais se trouver.

Draco venait veiller sur les ébats de son protégé, le plus souvent possible. C'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Il en avait assez de courir partout pour le retrouver dans Poudlard. Avec Miss Teigne qui traînait plus que de raison. Il cherchait à le protéger, et, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, à « être protégé » par son amie.

Pour Harry, trouver Draco était plus simple à présent. Pour le trouver, il suffisait de suivre Audrey.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était si discrète et transparente qu'il la perdait facilement de vue.

Mercredi. Plus que Cinq jours avant les examens blancs. Les élèves ont enfin eu l'autorisation de créer des groupes de soutien, avec des « Profs Elèves » bien particuliers.

Harry a accepté sans difficultés de diriger le soutien de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

De l'autre côté, Draco s'est retrouvé avec Hermione en charge des Potions.

Il faut avouer qu'il était bien moins euphorique qu'Harry, qui semblait avoir reçu cette médaille qu'il attendait tant. « Je suis le meilleur ! ». Draco s'en serait bien passé. Mais Hermione l'avait convaincu de rester.

Il ne regrettait plus qu'à moitié cette idée de faire le Professeur. Hermione s'occupait de la plupart des élèves, qui semblaient plus rassurés par la gentille et Intelligente Gryffondor, que par le Froid Serpentard.

Lui ne s'occupait que des quelques Serpentards qui cherchaient encore de l'aide, ou plutôt un sujet de moquerie qui se trouvait être les autres élèves, certains en grande difficulté.

Ils étaient trois, quatre. Parmi eux s'était incrusté une fille aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux bleus.

- …qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? C'est Hermione qui dirige les Travaux Pratiques pour les Poufsouffle.

Son regard naïf et stupide fit rigoler Blaise.

- Enfin une Poufsouffle qui a du cran ! Bienvenue parmi les fous !

- Blaise !

Un fou rire éclata dans le coin des Serpentards, ce qui provoqua un grand étonnement chez tous les autres. Si froids, si arrogants, ces garçons étaient donc capables de rire avec une fille, autre que de leur Maison ?

- Ron !

Le rouquin sursauta.

- Où est Harry ? Il est inscrit pourtant…

- Va savoir.

En fait, il le savait parfaitement. Il voulait juste éviter que les autres le sachent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une heure et demie plus tôt…

Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire réviser au groupe qu'il avait dans une heure et demie, quand Ron l'appela du couloir.

_- Harry, viens, on va être en retard ! _

_Il enfile à toute vitesse son pull et sort. _

_- Où on va ? _

_- Au cours de soutien de Potions ! _

_Harry s'arrête subitement. _

_- Quoi ? J'y vais pas ! _

_- Pourquoi ? T'as pas eu quatre mauvaises notes sur six ? _

_- C'est Malfoy qui dirige le cours ! _

_- Et Hermione aussi. _

_- Vas-y sans moi. _

_Ron secoue la tête. _

_- T'es vraiment un gars compliqué à suivre Harry. T'avais promis de faire des efforts. _

_- C'est au-dessus de mes forces. _

_Ron hausse les épaules. _

_- Bon, à tout à l'heure ! _

_- D'acc ! _

_Ron court à toute vitesse, et arrive au cours de Potions. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin du cours de Potions.

- Bon, alors, le cours suivant, c'est DCFM.

Les élèves se divisent. Certains vont au cours, d'autres vont potasser. Certains, pour se détendre, vont sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? …Ron ?

Hermione s'arrête pour regarder son petit ami. Celui-ci a les yeux fixés sur Draco. Il est en train de discutailler avec Blaise. Discussion assez virulente, d'ailleurs.

- T'as besoin de ces cours de soutien Drake !

- Je t'ai dit que je me ferai pas diriger par Harry !

- T'as pas des lacunes en DCFM ?

- Pas plus que Potter en Potions.

- Vas-y.

- Tu rêves ! Potter ne perds pas son temps ici, j'ai pas à perdre le mien là-bas !

- Ces deux-là sont irrécupérables, pas vrai Ron ?

- …ouais. On y va ?

- Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! Le plus important pour toi, c'est d'éviter Harry ou d'avoir tes examens !

Une main happe le poignet de Draco, et l'entraîne au pas de course dans les couloirs.

- On va être en retard !

Blaise esquisse un sourire en voyant le Prince des Serpentards se faire enlever par sa fameuse Poufsouffle.

- Où tu vas ?

- En DCFM ! J'ai loupé tous mes contrôles !

Ron les voit passer à toute allure, et tourner à gauche.

- Hé ! C'est à droite qu'il faut…

Elle s'arrête et fait demi-tour. Blaise explose de rire en voyant Draco, ressemblant presque à un morceau de tissu flottant comme un drapeau.

- On va être en retard aussi !

Ils arrivent finalement tous à l'heure, à la Salle imposée pour la journée.

- …bon, mettez-vous tous en place.

Harry fait apparaître la liste des sorts à maîtriser pour le cours. Ce n'est qu'en passant entre les élèves, pour les aider, qu'il aperçoit Draco. Celui-ci est dans un coin, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ?

- Draco, aide-moi au lieu de bouder !

Harry se retourne. Audrey se gratte la tête avec sa baguette.

- Tu veux t'entraîner à ça. Alors si tu arrives à me toucher, je participerai. Je bouge pas.

Ses yeux fixent ceux de la jeune fille. Draco ne les détourne pas, même en parlant à Harry. Ce dernier se colle contre le mur, laissant une quinzaine de centimètres entre eux.

- Elle me loupe parce que je la regarde Potter. T'as un truc contre ça ?

- Diversion.

- …pas très convainquant.

- Draco…

Surprit que le Survivant l'appelle par son nom, Draco tourne la tête. Le sort d'Audrey l'atteint finalement, mais pas directement. Il ricoche sur le mur, exactement entre les deux Princes de Maison.

- Hé !

Elle esquisse un sourire gêné en voyant les cheveux de Draco se teinter de noir. Alors que ceux d'Harry éclaircissent. Une partie des mèches. Pas toutes.

- …oups.

Deux filles se mettent à siffler. Harry tente de calmer l'assistance, pendant que Draco jette à son tour un sort sur Audrey, qui se retrouve avec des cheveux roses. Elle frôle deux mèches, puis se met à rire. Ce rire si franc et si dénué de moquerie incite Draco à l'imiter.

- Tous en cercle ! Nous allons passer à un exercice de groupe ! Chacun votre tour, vous passerez, et vous créerez une protection contre le sort que je vous enverrai.

Les sorts sont assez facile à repousser, et, s'ils touchent l'élève, n'entraînent aucune conséquence grave. Des tâches violettes et vertes sur le visage, un nez de fouine, …de quoi faire rire. Le sort qu'il jette à Audrey aurait dû changer la couleur de ses cheveux de rose à noirs. Mais en sautant pour l'éviter, c'est Goyle qui se l'est reçu, sur la figure. Tout le monde s'est mit à rigoler.

- Il reste plus que toi Malfoy.

Draco se pare.

- _Lumos_ !

Un éclair de lumière aveugle Draco, qui en perd sa concentration.

- Dol…

- _Florae_ !

Harry se retrouve avec une pluie de fleurs sur la tête. Il soupire.

- Très drôle…

Draco tourne la tête. Audrey tourne la tête. Harry sourit.

- Tu es plus prompte à renvoyer un sort qu'à te protéger. Il va falloir faire quelques efforts. Tu ne pourras pas éviter comme ça tous les…

Harry évite de justesse un sort, venu de nulle part. Un élève se met à rire. Harry sourit, plus sadiquement.

- Vous voulez jouer à ça…

Une heure plus tard, tous – ou presque- ressortent de la salle, couvert de tâches, de fleurs et tous morts de rire.

- Ron, viens. On va…

- Vas-y sans moi Hermione. J'ai pas envie de repartir sur un cours barbant. On a bien rigolé, ça me suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Elle voit Draco sortir, faisant mise de s'éloigner vers l'infirmerie, afin de récupérer ses mèches blondes.. Elle recule doucement.

- …d'accord…ce soir, c'est toujours bon ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.

Elle s'éloigne. Draco s'adosse finalement contre le mur, et tente de redonner un semblant d'ordre à ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, qu'il porte avec une certaine prestance. .

- T'es venu quand même…

- Plus de gré que de force.

- Blaise était vraiment explosé.

Ron le regarde fixement, pour finalement s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte.

- Y'a combien de sorts qui t'ont atteint ?

- Quatre.

- Trois plutôt, non ?

- Le quatrième, c'est elle qui l'a prit à ma place. J'aurai pas pu l'éviter.

- Bizarre. J'aurai plutôt dit que c'est elle qui était visé.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry place un bandage au poignet de la Poufsouffle, silencieuse.

- T'es pas obligé. Mme Pomfresh peut…

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- …sur Draco ?

- …oui.

Il lui tient doucement le poignet, les yeux accrochés à la bande de tissu.

- Pourquoi tu le côtoies alors que c'est lui qui a tué ton ami ? Pourquoi tu le protèges ?

Pas de réponse. Il relève doucement la tête. Le doux sourire qui émane d'elle le surprend.

- J'ai besoin de raisons ?

La question le fait bafouiller. Il se trouve tout à coup ridicule.

- Bah…oui.

- Il a besoin de moi.

- Malfoy ! Besoin de quelqu'un ! C'est la meilleure !

- Tu as fini ? …le bandage.

- Hein ? …oui, tu…

Elle se lève doucement.

- Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Elle lui montre le bandage.

- Tu te sentais coupable pour ça. Je sais que c'est toi.

Elle s'approche de la porte. A peine a-t-elle posé la main sur la poignée qu'elle l'enlève, comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Elle tourne la tête vers lui.

- Harry, ton ange gardien a une marque de Mangemort sur le bras.

- Comment tu sais que c'était lui !

- Il était assit contre le mur, près de la porte. Et il pleurait pour toi.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on pleure sur mon sort !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui ! Tu as dit…

- Je vais le reformuler, plus lentement.

Ses yeux redeviennent deux icebergs.

- Il ne pleurait pas _sur_ toi, il pleurait pour toi.

- Je vois pas la différence.

- Quand tu la comprendras, tu pourras ouvrir les yeux. On en reparlera à ce moment.

Elle sort de la salle, pour apercevoir Draco, qui esquisse un soupir. Elle sourit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry délaissait de plus en plus souvent la Salle sur Demande, pour éviter qu'on découvre quelques-uns de ses secrets. Ron avait découvert une photo sorcière de Malfoy, où il apparaissait aussi resplendissant qu'à l'habitude. Il avait eu le bon goût de lui rendre une fois Hermione partie, en n'en avait soufflé mot à personne.

Et cette nuit, il semblait clair qu'il l'avait désertée aussi. Il y avait sa chambre, tout était en place. Il ne manquait plus que son résident, plus en vadrouille que présent.

- J'en ai marre de te courir après Harry…je suis fatigué.

Mercredi. 23h41. La porte de la Salle sur Demande est restée ouverte. Audrey, inquiète de ne pas avoir entendu les pas de Draco revenir vers sa Maison, s'approche, pour finir par entrer.

Elle y trouve Draco, recroquevillé sur le lit. Elle s'approche doucement et s'assied devant lui. Elle lui sourit quand il relève la tête. Pas de « je t'ai eu » ou « je te comprends ». Juste un « pas besoin de m'expliquer. Tu as tes raisons, moi les miennes ».

Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. 13min plus tard, il tend les bras pour lui ceinturer les hanches, et se coller contre elle.

- Me laisse pas.

Harry, curieux de savoir qui lui empruntait sa salle, les voit, tous deux, et se trouve incapable de briser le tableau qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Elle relève la tête. Pas besoin de ça pour la reconnaître. Harry a tout de suite su qui elle était. Draco n'est pas du genre social, il ne pouvait être proche d'aucune autre fille qu'elle.

Elle sourit plus doucement encore qu'avec Draco. Harry y a l'étrange impression de trouver l'expression d'une mère. Elle articule les mots sans en prononcer le son.

_Il faudra qu'on parle. Mais pas maintenant._

Le regard d'Harry lui a fait mal en même temps que plaisir. Le regard du Gryffondor n' était empreint d'aucune haine, d'aucune jalousie. Juste d'un immense sentiment…d'impuissance. Draco était malheureux, et il ne pouvait lui apporter aucun réconfort.

En même temps, dans le cœur d'Harry, naissait deux sentiments différents. De l'admiration pour elle, et une jalousie destructrice, qu'il ne pourrait jouer qu'avec Draco.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard , Draco lâche Audrey, et tous deux sortent de la chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jeudi, 3h43. Salle sur Demande.

Il avait recommencé "ça".

S'ils le retrouvaient vivant (ce qu'il ne souhait pas), ils le tueraient. C'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, et ils le savaient. Mais ils étaient là. Tous. Et il n'avait demandé d'aide à personne.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être lâche. Que toutes ses tentatives n'étaient que des appels à l'aide. S'il voulait en finir, il n'avait qu'à lancer un Avada Kadavra contre un miroir. Il avait toujours de bonnes excuses. Toucher quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas assez souffrir... Pourtant, il se sentait bien, maintenant, les poignets en sang, anémié, les yeux cernés de bleu.

La porte s'était ouverte. Pas un cri, pas un mot.

Ces mains...celles qui l'avaient frôlées en le faisant transplaner...

Ses mains...lorsqu'ils se battaient...

Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Plus de sort, plus d'artifice. Draco Malfoy était dans la Salle, il plaçait un bandage avant d'appuyer pour compresser la plaie. Les mèches de ses cheveux devant les yeux, les manches de sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant retroussées au-dessous des coudes, un pantalon noir. Mais son visage…

Harry Potter, de tout temps, n'avait jamais vu Draco ainsi. Il l'espionnait de plus en plus, à chaque instant.

Mais cette expression...jamais. ça lui déchirait le cœur de la voir.

Draco traîna le brun dans la salle de bain, où il fit couler un bain chaud. Il y déposa tant bien que mal le Survivant, sans prononcer un mot. Il pris délicatement le poignet d'Harry, encore scarifié, et s'assit contre le mur en face. La salle de bain était petite, Harry avait les genoux qui dépassaient de la baignoire, et il avait en face de lui son ancien pire ennemi.

Harry pouvait le voir nettement, même sans ses lunettes. Il aurait perdu la vue, qu'il le reconnaîtrai quand même. Il l'aimait. Et malgré tout…rien ne pouvait faire. Il n'était sûr de rien.

- Hé Malfoy… j'suis en train de mourir, pour te voir là ?

- T'es déjà mort Potter. T'es plus qu'un sous-vivant.

Ça l'a fait rire. Il aurait pensé que ça aurait fait sourire Draco. Mais celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître d'autre que son immense lassitude.

- Pourquoi tu es là Draco ?

- La ferme.

- …tu sais quoi Drake ? …je t'aime.

- Ouais, c'est gentil. Merci.

Les lèvres d'Harry brûlaient de lui demander « et toi, tu m'aimes ? », mais son cerveau ne lui obéissait plus, et il n'osait plus. Draco avait changé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient éclaircis un peu plus, et avaient de-ci de-là des reflets argentés. Ses pupilles grises étaient toujours aussi envoûtantes, mais la lueur qui brûlait dans ses yeux semblait éteinte Il était fatigué, il avait maigri. Il ne dormait plus, ou presque.

- Faudrait qu'elle te laisse dormir, ta Poufsouffle. Putain, t'as une tête…

- Surveilles ton langage et tes allusions Potter. Elle n'a rien à voir dans notre discussion, et je ne sors pas avec.

- Bien sûr…

- Potter, si je te lâche et que je t'enfonce un instant la tête sous l'eau, il sera sans doute impossible pour toi de la ressortir, vu le sang que tu as perdu. Alors ne joue pas avec mes nerfs.

- Tu le ferais ?

- J'ai tué ce type pour protéger le déchet que tu es devenu …Franchement Potter, tu me déçois.

- T'as pas juré allégeance à Voldemort ? …avec la marque que tu…

- Tais-toi. J'ai pas envie de te parler.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux. L'eau brûlante commençait à se refroidir,. Draco tenait toujours le poignet d'Harry, qui avait fini par le lâcher du regard, pour planter ses yeux émeraude au plafond.

Draco le sorti de la baignoire quand il commençait à avoir la chair de poule. L'eau avait baissé en température, et celle d'Harry aussi. Le blond l'enroula dans un couvre-pied rouge avec des Serpents Noirs, et le porta vers le lit. C'est là que le Prince des Gryffondors « la » remarqua. Cette mèche noire, si discrète dans une forêt de cheveux si clairs. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et personne ne le ferai d'ailleurs. Hormis elle.

- …c'est pas parti Drake. T'as encore une…

Ses doigts frôlèrent tout doucement les quelques cheveux noir, et Draco sourit. Enfin.

- Ha, celle-là…j'ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh de me la laisser.

- Moui…ça te va bien. …c'est une façon de la garder avec toi tout le temps ?

- Tu te souviens d'où elle vient ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant. Avant de se souvenir du sort de la jeune femme.

- C'est ma mèche !

- T'es long à la détente.

- Pourquoi tu gardes une mèche de moi ?

- Pourquoi t'essaies de te suicider ?

- …toi d'abord.

- Si je te dis ce que tu veux entendre Potter, je signe mon arrêt de mort.

- Que…

- Mourir m'était égal Potter. Mais tu es incapable de vivre sans moi, et j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus doux.

- Où elle est en ce moment ?

- …selon toi ?

- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai eu tendance à penser qu'elle dormait profondément. Avec elle, je ne peux pas vraiment être sûr de ça…

- Elle est devant la porte, elle fait le guet.

Harry soupire.

- T'as qu'à la faire rentrer. Pourquoi tu la laisses dehors ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans « notre histoire ». …tu peux marcher ?

- …je crois…pourquoi ?

- Viens voir.

Il se lève doucement, et soutient Harry. Ils avancent aussi silencieusement que possible.

- C'est un scoop. Colin ferait une magnifique photo !

Ils rient. Audrey est assise, les jambes serrées, et la Terreur de Poudlard, Miss Teigne, est allongée sur ses jambes, et ronronne de plaisir quand elle la caresse.

- Charmeuse de Tigresse ?

Miss Teigne tourne son regard accusateur vers eux, avant de se radoucir sous les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle ne relève pas d'un pouce la tête, se contentant de sourire. Il lui reste la couleur acidulée que Draco a fait naître sur ses cheveux.

- C'est drôle d'entendre ça de la part d'un charmeur de Serpents.

Harry apprécie la réponse. Le Serpentard serait charmé par ce qu'il était ? …chouette.

- …tu rentres Draco ?

- Non, je vais rester encore un peu.

Elle saisit doucement Miss Teigne et la repose au sol.

- Rusard ne passera plus par ici cette nuit. Je vais te laisser.

- Merci.

Harry tique. Son comportement est anormal, par rapport à tout ce qu'il a vu d'elle. Il s'approche un peu plus, alors qu'elle se relève.

- …Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton œil ?

- Rien du tout.

Cette marque mauve autour de son œil jure avec le rose bonbon de ses cheveux. Et surtout avec la couleur azur de ses yeux.

- - - - - OoOoOoO

Ouf! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, qui, je dois l'avouer (désolée) est pas mal décousu.

Encore désolée. Je vais m'améliorer!


	6. ANNONCE

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...

J'ai été pas mal absente, et je reviens à peine ici.

Je suis décidée à continuer l'histoire, même s'il me faudra encore un petit peu de temps.

Encore pardon de vous faire tant attendre. 


	7. Chapter 7 Le Bal du siècle

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le temps que j'ai pu mettre à écrire une suite convenable (si convenable soit-elle)

Je promets que le prochain chapitre suivra, bien plus vite que celui-ci. Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre. Merci.

23décembre. Poudlard est en effervescence. Le bal de fin d'annИe approche. Et tous le veulent inoubliable. La seule différence, c'est que cette année, on ne choisit pas son partenaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hé Malfoy, tu sais danser ?

Draco Malfoy lève la tête de son livre. Zabini lui sourit.

- Je te rappelle que demain soir c'est le bal du Siècle !

- Tu dis ça tous les ans.

- Oui, mais cette année c'est spécial ! Il faut absolument savoir danser ! Tu sais, au moins ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Un Malfoy SAIT danser !

- J'espère ! Parce qu'ils tirent au sort pour chaque chanson ! On peut se retrouver avec une fille comme avec un garçon !

- Pardon?

- Eh oui, je lai entendu tout à l'heure! Les élèves sont déjà appelés pour déposer les noms dans une coupe! C'est fantastique, non?

- ...bon. alors je n'ai plus le choix. Il referme son livre, puis s'éloigne vers la salle commune.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- ...bon, mets-toi face à moi. Je vais te montrer.

Elle se glisse devant lui, mais s'arrête subitement.

- Avec qui tu danses Draco ?

- ...quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas danser avec Harry comme avec une fille.

- Je danserai pas avec Potter !

Elle esquisse un sourire.

- il ne t'en a pas parlé?

- De quoi?

-...les élèves mettent les noms d'un couple.

- Si. Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit. Il était fou de joie en me l'annonçant.

- Et il t'a dit aussi que tous, ils veulent te voir danser avec lui?

- Il est hors de question que je danse avec lui!!!

Audrey saisit doucement les mains de Draco et les place autour de son cou.

- Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu l'aimais Draco.

Elle pose doucement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, qui rougit. Mais elle ne le regarde plus depuis longtemps.

- Dans cette position, c'est l'autre qui conduit. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider. Tout en restant dur.

- Je t'ai dit que je...

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu me demander?

- ...

- Je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse, tu le sais. C'est que je sais la posture d'un garçon. Je ne suis pas féminine.

- Je veux danser avec toi.

Elle relève enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Je sais que tout le monde va vouloir que je danse avec Potter, mais...j'en veux au moins une avec toi.

- Draco...tu ne me dois rien.

- Avec toi je pourrais au moins danser convenablement. Potter danse vraiment n'importe comment.

Son sourire le ravit.

- J'aimerai ne pas passer pour effeminé en dansant uniquement en tant que fille.

- Tu n'auras qu'à guider Harry.

oOoOoOo  
24 décembre. 19h30. Début des festivités.

La salle commune se pare de ses plus belles couleurs, de milliers de bougies, de lumières, de flocons. La coupe placée au centre de la piste attire les regards. Hermione pioche le premier papier.

- Harry Potter...Draco Malfoy.

Sifflements approbateurs. Harry sort de la foule, en costume noir, et chemise blanche. Il est magnifique ainsi. Le Serpentard, lui, porte un pantalon à pinces noir lui aussi, mais une smple chemise l'habille en haut. Harry en baverait.

- Je fais un effort, mais s'il y a une prochaine fois, ce sera à ton tour de te laisser guider Potter.

Draco pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, et celui-ci frôle les hanches du blond. Les premiers pas sont un combat.

- Bien. Draco malfoy...quel est votre choix?

- Pardon?

Harry chuchote.

- C'est à toi de désigner un autre couple.

Il regarde la foule, puis tombe nez à nez avec Zabini.

- Zabini et Weasley. Ronald Weasley.

Quelques rires, dédoublés lorsque les deux garçons tentent de danser.

- Vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi cette année...

- Tu n'avais pas envie de danser avec moi?

- Non. Pas comme ça.

5e danse. La coupe recrache un papier.

-Draco Malfoy...

Harry esquisse un pas vers lui, comme à chaque fois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- ...Audrey Tales.

Tout le monde se met à chuchoter. Draco, lui, sourit.

- J'aurai au moins une danse avec toi. Viens.

Il tend la main à la jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge et verte, séparées par un mince filet d'or, et d'un gilet de la même couleur.

- Allons-y.

Elle le regarde, inquiète. Il sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui mène la danse.

- Votre choix?

Audrey tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne cesse de donner les noms.

- Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Elle rougit. Audrey esquisse un doux sourire.

- J'aurai eu mon heure de gloire, je te remplace à la fin de la chanson.

- ...merci. Mais...

Ron attrape sa fiancée.

- Merci. T'es vraiment un ange. Pas vrai Harry? ...Harry?

- Là.

Il danse avec Cho. Ron sourit.

- Belle partenaire. Mais je préfère la mienne.

Fin du bal, 1h05. les élèves se dispersent, tous plus ou moins heureux. Harry soupire, un peu enivré par l'odeur de Draco, avec qui il a dansé quasiment toute la soirée. même s'ils ont fait semblant.

- Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que fiches, pour être si long?

Il relève la tête. Draco Malfoy, devant lui, une porte ouverte sur une salle de cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Elle n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien quand même. viens.

Il s'avance. La salle est certes un peu sombre, mais tout a été poussé, pour faire une piste de danse intimiste.

- Entre.

Harry est trop surprit pour bouger. Une musique entre slow et musique de danse se propage dans la salle de Potions.

- Si on découvre la salle comme ça, il faudra laisser tomber. Alors entre.

Il fait glisser ses pieds à l'intérieur. Draco se glisse derrière et ferme la porte.

- Allez. avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

Il retourne Harry et lui fait poser les bras à son cou.

- C'est à moi de mener la danse Potter.

La chanson change aussitôt que le blond pose ses mains sur les hanches du Survivant. (Within Temptation-Somewhere)

Les premiers pas ressemblent à une bataille, comme devant toute l'école. avant que l'ambiance ne transforme leur combat en étreinte. Harry finit par se rapprocher un peu plus de son ennemi, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Instant d'éternité.

- Hé, Drake...

L'intéressé tourne la tête vers son cavalier. Harry pose délicatement ses lèvres contre celles, si douces, du Serpentard.

- Normalement, c'est à moi, de prendre l'initiative, non?

- Tu es trop lent à mon goût. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, plus ardemment encore, lui empoignant les cheveux d'une main, son autre bras le retenant contre lui.

-Qui est là?

Aussitot, Draco se métamorphose en Audrey. Harry le lâche subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Je l'ai prise à part parce que je voulais vérifier une chose.

- Et quoi donc?

Le regard de Rusard s'affine sur le jeune homme.

- Elle a une marque de Mangemort sur le bras.

Le regard d'Audrey(Draco) est impitoyable. Elle(il)marmonne à l'intention du jeune homme.

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas ça.

OoOoOo  
- Draco... - Non! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, il est hors de question que je te laisse dire ça!

- Ils savent tous que je traque les mangemorts Draco!

- Tu aurais pu dire "vérifier SI elle avait une marque sur le bras"!

- J'ai paré au plus pressé.

- ...Draco?

Ils se retournent tous les deux. La jeune femme passe la tête par l'embrasure.

- Je peux entrer?

- Oui...ça te concerne, justement.

- Vous ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi j'espère.

- Si.

Harry s'avance vers elle. Il a remarqué que les gens commençaient à se grouper pour les écouter.

- Depuis que je t'ai parlé, tu as toujours des manches longues. Tu peux enlever ton gilet?

Elle obИit sans rien demander. Des murmures se font entendre. Mais elle n'y prête pas attention.

- Donne tes mains.

Il retourne ses mains, les paumes vers le ciel.

- En effet, tu avais raison Malfoy. Elle n'a pas de marque de Mangemort. A traîner avec toi, je...

La gifle qui arrête ses paroles est violente, au point de faire voler ses lunettes contre les pierres grises de Poudlard, tout comme leur possesseur.

- Ce n'est sans doute qu'une question de temps...

Harry n'avait pas prévu cette phrase assassine venue de la petite foule. Draco s'y était paré, mais pas contre elle.

- Hé Potter, t'es pas un chasseur de Mangemorts? Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Il se tourne vers Audrey. Elle a les yeux tournés vers eux. Il se redresse, et esquisse un geste vers son poignet.

-Je te déconseille d'essayer Potter.

Draco a sorti sa baguette, menaçant le Survivant. Cependant, il comprend.

- Audrey, viens. On va discuter.

Il frôle sa main. mais elle l'enlève aussitôt.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle. Je dois te...

Il lui attrape le poignet. Elle recule subitement, et sort sa baguette. Harry recule. Draco, lui, avance. leurs regards se croisent.

- Pardon.

Il avance un peu plus.Audrey tourne la tête vers Harry.

- Stoppe-le Potter, tu as intérêt à y arriver!!

Elle lance un sort contre le miroir, de l'autre côté des escaliers, qui lui revient, comme elle l'avait prévu. Draco court vers elle, mais Harry le retient.

-Lâche-moi!!!

Le rayon s'évapore, absorbé par la jeune femme. Draco la saisit avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Rouvre les yeux. Allez, fais pas l'enfant!

Les yeux de la jeune femme restent clos. La chaleur qu'elle transmettait commence déjà à disparaître.

- C'est pas vrai...comment elle a pu lancer un sort pareil...

- Que se passe-t-il? ... qui a fait ça??

Le professeur McGonagall stoppe de son corps le Seprentard qui avance vers la foule, à présent compacte, tremblante.

- Je vais les trouver, ceux qui ont dit ça, et je les tuerai de mes mains! Montrez-vous!

- Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous. Expliquez-moi qui a..

- C'est elle.

Elle relève les yeux vers Harry.

- Elle a lancé le sort contre le miroir en face. Pour être sure de ne toucher qu'elle.

- ...je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Draco la soulève sur son dos.

- Attends, je vais...

Il tourne la tête vers lui. Lourd de reproches et de désillusions.

- Ne la touche pas Potter. Tu en as assez fait.

Il l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Harry le suit, doucement. Mais le professeur l'attrape.

- Laissez-le un peu seul avec elle.

- Professeur...

- Il n'y a pas de remèdes existants à ce sort. Mme Pomfresh ne pourra rien faire.

oOoOoOo

encore une fois, désolée pour ce chapitre très long à arriver, et pas tout à fait fini...

Je vous promets un prochain chapitre plus rapide.

GOmen.


End file.
